Unexpected
by CuDdLe GuRL
Summary: When seventeenold Eiko leaves Lindblum to escape heartache, she meets the vary person she was running from. Zidane, could a couple of days away from civilization open Zidane’s eyes towards Eiko? ZIDANEEIKO
1. Chapter 1

Waaaaaah! Finally I can write an ff9 story! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! When seventeen-old Eiko leaves Lindblum to escape heartache, she meets the vary person she was running from. Zidane, could a couple of days away from civilization open Zidane's eyes towards Eiko?

[sounds

'thoughts'

'speech'

LOUD SOUNDS

'[sigh… Zidane.'

Seventeen-year-old Eiko lay on her queen sized bed, pondering over her childhood crush. She still liked him. She was hoping that, as she grew older, he would realize how small the gap between their ages actually was.

That day, nine years ago, when Zidane turned out to be Marcus in the play 'I want to be your Canary' Eiko thought her heart would burst. He was alive! HE, was alive. And by God she wanted to hit him. Hit him, hug him, kiss him, do something!

But she couldn't, she couldn't do ANYTHING except… run up to him and… what? Pat his back? She couldn't remember exactly what she did, only that it wasn't what her heart wanted to do. While Garnet was squeezing daylights out of him, all she could do was watch. And she could see it, the love and tenderness in his eyes, as he chuckled and patted her hair.

Eiko new she didn't stand a chance, even down till this day, she knows it. But, she still kept that slim hope that, one day, he would actually SEE her and love her. Every two or three years, Dagger and Zidane would come to visit Lindblum, and while Zidane would give his greetings to Cid and Hilda, Eiko always made sure that on that day, she would wear the her favorite gown and that her hair was perfect. She wished she could wear make-up, but Hilda said that she only could when she turned sixteen. But she only wore make-up for special occasions, not to mention a servant had told her it gives early wrinkles.

And every time Zidane would see her he would say something like _"Woo boy, you're looking more and more like a woman." _And everyone would nod in approval. And Cid would look all sorts of proud, and she would be in all sorts of in cloud number 9 and such. And her heart would jump, and her head would feel light, and her gut would churn, and butterflies would flutter in her stomach. And for the following two days that Dagger and Zidane would stay over would just fly by! And then a few days after her emotions would calm, and she would realize that Zidane, is just being Zidane, and that he is just being nice to the little six-year-old girl that he always knew. Even thought last they came she was fourteen, she would probably always be six in Zidanes eyes.

"Zidane… I hate you… and love you." She sighed to herself in her room. Her stormy grey eyes lazily scanned the ceiling paper. She had just recently had the previous moogle ceiling paper, that she had put since she was eight, she had it removed, with a casual, utterly amazing ceiling paper of a night sky.

Her long blue-ish-purple, flowed around her form. As she grew, her horn seemed less and less to make her forehead huge. And you could say she looked very much like Dagger when she was seventeen. Probably because they both came from Madain Sari.

Dagger and Zidane were supposed to arrive tomorrow, but she didn't want to see them. And she felt very lonely, and sad. It was on days like this that she was grateful for her horn. The Summoner's horn that allowed her to communicate with Eidolons, and she wanted to talk with Mog, or rather, Madeen.

'Mog?'

_Yes._

'I'm so sad.'

_I know._

'I don't know what to do. I'm in love, but not loved. Cid and Hilda love me, and I love them, but it's just not the same if the one you care for doesn't even have the slightest attraction to you.'

I would be good for you not to be there tomorrow then. You should get some time to yourself, go out and venture. Do what you used to do when you were sad. You always felt at peace when you were in nature.

'……okay. That sounds right.'

Eiko got up from her bed, her gown was slightly mussed from lying down, So she brushed herself a bit. She heard a chirping from her windowsill. She walked up to it and looked outside and saw a birds nest that was built on brick that was sticking out a little more than the others. She saw a young bird leaving the nest as the mother and father watched.

"Eiko… I really don't want you out there by yourself. It is dangerous." Hilda said, looking to her husband, who she expected to back her up, but her was only stuffing his face with the food of lunch.

"But mother-"

"No buts! You are an accomplished young lady now, there are no villains who need to be conquered, there is no reason for you to be out there."

"I just need my space, and besides. I survived six years on my own in a desert land, and with beasts my more powerful than here. I can use all the eidolons now. There is no more mist. And even if I were to encounter any rare beast, they will be squashed in instants."

"Oh, come on Hilda, she has a point."

"But, … Eiko… won't you be missing Garnet's and Zidane's visit tomorrow?" Hilda asked compassionately.

Eiko did ner best to make a face as if she had forgotten, "Oh, … well, I could always drop by Alexandria and say hello." She answered casually.

"Well, where will you go?" Hilda probed, causing Cid to roll his eyes at her worry.

"Oh, dunno from South Gate, Treno, Dali, Alexandia. And from there I could get a ship and fly here." Eiko said offhandedly, she really had no intention of going to the Alexandrian castle, but she intended to tour around the towns. But for her mothers sakes she would at least pretend she would.

"Well, I-" After getting a look from her husband, she sighed in defeat and gave her approval.

After squealing with glee she jumped up from seat at the diner table, pecked both of her adoptive parents on the cheek.

"When will you be leaving?!" Hilda shouted as her daughter was running out the room.

"By tonight!" She yelled. Picking up her petticoats she dashed up the stairs to her room.

'I can't believe it! They let me go! Oh! Yes! I'm going to need travel clothes! My new weapon dad made for me! Equipment! Some potions! Ethers! Eye drops! Echo Screens! Antidotes! EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!'

I am glad.

'Mog?'

_Yes?_

'Thank you.'

A/N: And there is chapter one! You like it? I do! Tell me what you think! Is it realistic? Game wise I mean!

A/N: Now ignore the map of the game okay? Just go with the flow.

"Bernice! BERNICE!" Eiko cried as she ran left and right searching for things in her room.

A chubby servant walked in. "Yes you called Lady Eiko?" The cheery woman cried.

"Oh! Bernice!" A flushed Eiko cried as she hugged the woman out of gratitude. "Bernice! I need you to make me some travel clothes. Nice ones! But make sure they blend in with everyone else okay? So I don't stick out. And it needs to be done by three o'clock." Eiko said getting serious.

"Oh! No problem miss. Anything in particular you would like?"

Eiko thought for a second and said "I would be nice if it had some sort of coat that I could take off if it get hot."

"Right away miss!"

By three o'clock, Eiko was packed, armed, dressed, and ready for take off. She wore big brown boots. That were a bit cloncky, grey tights, leathery black lose thigh length shorts on top. A dark aqua-blue bulky belt that hung off her hips. A white tee, and a dark brown jacket, the jacket stopped at the bottom of her torso, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbow. And she wore globes that were the same color as her belt. Her long hair was braided in two tresses, which she placed in front of her (A/N: you know like an indian) and her bangs fell into her eyes. She look great, and as the soldier noticed in the corner, strangely attractive.

Her bags of provisions were slung over her shoulder, and her Destiny was strapped to her back. Cid had the Destiny made especially for Eiko for her sixteenth birthday.

"Well," She said as her adoptive parents stood ready to kiss and hug her bye.

"How long will you be off?" Hilda asked eyes watering.

"Just a week and a half about." Eiko said, trying not to tear up.

"Just see darling," Cid said comforting his wife "Just before you know it, she'll be eating food out of our kitchen. It'll go by in a flash." Cid winked at Eiko.

"O-okay."

"Now Eiko," Cid said " Here's some gil for whenever you need it. Take care, and if you should ever need anything, remember there is always a flight ship docked at every gate and town."

They all hugged and kissed and she was on her way.

On her first night out, she stayed at the inn in Lindblum, the one in the Business district. She wanted to know what it was like to be in Lindblum without staying at the castle. That night she felt so much at ease. But she had no idea what was in store for her.

When the ship from Alexandria arrived, Cid and Hilda greeted them warmly.

"Oh, Hilda how are you! It's been such a long time!" Dagger said as she hugged Hilda.

"Hey! Cid! How's it going?" Zidane asked as Cid walked up to him.

"Good, good. However Garnet and I will be very busy shortly." Cid mentioned.

"Hmm? Busy? Doing what" Zidane enquired.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you Zidane, I'll be working with Cid, he's helping me with the design for the new building that we'll build in Alexandria.

"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now umm, uh… hi! I uh just wanted you guys to know that my storyline won't exactly go with the map of the game Just go with the flow.

"Bernice! BERNICE!" Eiko cried as she ran left and right searching for things in her room.

A chubby servant walked in. "Yes you called Lady Eiko?" The cheery woman cried.

"Oh! Bernice!" A flushed Eiko cried as she hugged the woman out of gratitude. "Bernice! I need you to make me some travel clothes. Nice ones! But make sure they blend in with everyone else okay? So I don't stick out. And I need to be done by three o'clock." Eiko said getting serious.

"Oh! No problem miss. Anything in particular you would like?" The cheery woman bubbled with zest.

Eiko thought for a second and said, "I would be nice if it had some sort of coat that I could take off if it gets hot."

"Right away miss!"

By three o'clock, Eiko was packed, armed, dressed, and ready for take off. She wore big brown boots. That were a bit cloncky, grey tights, leathery black lose thigh length shorts on top. A dark aqua-blue bulky belt that hung off her hips. A white tee, and a dark brown jacket, the jacket stopped at the bottom of her torso, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbow. And she wore globes that were the same color as her belt. Her long hair was braided in two tresses, which she placed in front of her _(A/N: you know like an indian)_ and her bangs fell into her eyes. She look great, and as the soldier noticed in the corner, strangely attractive.

Her bags of provisions were slung over her shoulder, and her Destiny was strapped to her back. Cid had the Destiny made especially for Eiko for her sixteenth birthday.

"Well," She said as her adoptive parents stood ready to kiss and hug her bye.

"How long will you be off?" Hilda asked eyes watering.

"Just a week and a half about." Eiko said, trying not to tear up.

"Just see darling," Cid said comforting his wife "Just before you know it, she'll be eating food out of our kitchen again. It'll go by in a flash." Cid winked at Eiko.

"O-okay." Hilda muttered.

"Now Eiko," Cid said " Here's some gil for whenever you need it. Take care, and if you should ever need anything, remember there is always a flight ship docked at every gate and town."

They all hugged and kissed and she was on her way.

On her first night out, she stayed at the inn in Lindblum, the one in the Business district. She wanted to know what it was like to be in Lindblum without staying at the castle. That night she felt so much at ease. But she had no idea what was in store for her.

When the ship from Alexandria arrived the next day, Cid and Hilda greeted them warmly.

"Oh, Hilda how are you! It's been such a long time!" Dagger said as she hugged Hilda.

"Hey! Cid! How's it going?" Zidane asked as Cid walked up to him.

"Good, good. However Garnet and I will be very busy shortly." Cid mentioned.

"Hmm? Busy? Doing what" Zidane enquired.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you Zidane, I'll be working with Cid, he's helping me with the design of the Steam ships that we'll build in Alexandria."

"Oh." Zidane said with a slight frown on his face. "And there is … no way I can help?"

Dagger shook her head. "No darling, that's why we came early this year."

Zidane snorted, "Well, than what am I supposed to do? I really don't want to just sit around for a week."

"You could always walk around town." Hilda suggested.

Zidane thought about it, then said, "Yeah, I guess that could work. But, for a whole week?"

"I have an idea," Cid said. "It's about a week's travel from here to Alexandria. Why don't you go on a little camping trip from here to there. When was the last time you got go on a little adventure."

Zidane nodded while in deep thought, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Can't remember the last time I just took off."

Dagger smiled at him. "Well if you're to go, you'd better go now."

Realization struck him, and he dashed to her, "Bye sweetie, see you in a week." pecked her on the lips, and took off.

All three watched as he jogged off for town.

"You two really are made for each other." Hilda said with a smile on her face, as Cid stood proud.

Dagger's smile faded, and she looked down, "Not so much anymore,"

This caught Hilda's and Cid's attention instantly.

"Well, we're not as close as we used to. We, …we're drifting. And castle life is harder on him now, he tries, mind you, to cope, but I think… it's just a matter of time until we each find someone else."

Hilda slowly walked up to Dagger, and took her hands in hers. "Garnet listen to me. Zidane is a loyal man. Sure he flirts here and there, but he always has, that's the way he is, but he won't be the first one to let go of the rope."

Dagger nodded, "I know."

A few hours later Zidane walked out of Lindblum fully packed with everything he would need. What he was especially proud of was his traveling outfit. 'Boy, that lady at the sowing shop sure knows how to follow descriptions.' His outfit was almost exactly the same as when they had all gone on the adventure. With a few minor differences, his belt wasn't the same, he had plain gray boots than what he had when he was sixteen.

'A long time ago. I'm 27 now, so it's been what? Eleven years? By God the year fly by so fast. … Dagger and me were so much in love… but she's not Dagger anymore. No. She's Garnet Til Alexandros, the Queen. Dagger is faded into the charade of Garnet.'

[YAAAAAWN "Boy did I sleep well!" Eiko announced to the walls of her room.

"Good Gosh what time is it?!" She looked to the hand clock hanging on the wall. "ELEVEN! AAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

She jumped up from the covers, well attempted to jump up, the sheets were all tangled in her legs so she ended up just landing on the floor. She tried to untangle herself, but being in a hurry, all she did was kick around her legs, which happened to make it worse. _(A/N: don't you just hate its when that happens)_ Suddenly the door burst open, and the young clerk who owned the inn barged in.

"Is everything alright miss I heard you scre-" He immediately turned beet red when he realized that she was in only her underwear, and half tangled in the sheets… on the floor. Which seemed um… suggestive? "U-uh."

"GEEEEEEEEET OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiko screamed at the top of her lungs, and within split seconds, he was out, down the stairs and behind the desk. Eiko was huffing and puffing, also very red in the face.

To make a long story short, she got out of Lindblum, and she had to make it fast because the cart going to Alexandria was taking off at three. Which only gave her about three hours to get to South Gate.

_A/N: there you go! You likey?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes! Here I am with chapter 3!!! Wow by the way they got the cable cars running on steam now, just so you know. At the South Gate 

"And what business do you have in Treno?" Asked one of the guards at the entrance of the Gate.

"I'm going home from there." Zidane casually stated.

"And will you be taking the 1 o'clock cable car or be staying awhile?" The other guard asked.

"…. Nah! I guess I'll take the cable car now." Zidane said after scratching his head.

"All right then sir, here is your Gate Pass, have a good day." The guard handed him the pass and waved for the gate to be opened.

A few hours later 

The two guards were in a deep conversation when a young woman with braided lavender hair approached the Gate.

"Good afternoon miss, are you going to Treno or Dali." The guard said politely.

"Treno." The girl's clear, melodious, voice rung out.

"And what business do you have in Treno?" The other guard asked.

"Just visiting some friends."

"And will you be taking the cable car tomorrow or staying awhile?" The guard stated.

"Yeah I'll- wait! Tomorrow? I'm supposed to take the three o'clock cart!" The girl said slightly panicky.

"I'm sorry miss, but you missed the three o'clock car." The guard said sympathetically.

"No wait, it's leaving just now, if she hurries, she can catch it." The other guard mentioned.

"Really?!? WELL GO GO THEN! HURRY! RAISE THE GATE!" Eiko yelled, not bossy but panicky.

Taken slightly aback, the guard stepped back, then signaled for the gate to be opened.

"Thank you!" She yelled as she ran pass the guards.

"Oops." One of them said.

"What?"

"I forgot to give her a Gate Pass."

'Smoothness Zidane, just hot stuff. I mean, you'd think that my luck would have turned with that cutie stepped off that car from Treno. She seem perfectly perfect, cute, naïve, not all that smart, not knowing where she's going. And that she would need a tall, hot, may I add, handsome escort to the Lindblum cable car, but noooooooooooooooo. I just had to forget that when I was seeing her off, the car I was supposed to take was leaving me behind too. Just my luck. And now I'm stuck at this table, waiting and the next cart doesn't come till four. And now I'm on my what? …. fifth Linblum bunt cake?

And not a cutie in sight.'

Zidane huffed, grumbled, pouted, and all but stormed in his seat. He heard the squeaking of the breaks on a cable car.

'And that must be the Lindblum cart.' Zidane concluded as he observed the line of people flowing into the waiting room/restaurant.

Eiko looked out the cramped window of the cable car. 'Barely made it, close one, although I can't let it happen again. Maybe I should ask the clerk to come up and wake me at the right time…. If it's a female clerk of course.'

While she was busy watching things pass, she didn't notice the little boy sitting on the other side of the car whispering something into his mother ear. "Can I tell her moma?" She nodded and shyly the boy slid of his seat, and hung on to the passing seats as he walked, for the car shook awfully. The boy scooted next to her and cleared his throat. Eiko turned and was a little surprised the find a red faced child sitting next to her.

"Yes?" She asked smiling. The boy took off his cap/hat _(A/N: you know what boys in britan wore in 1900's, like Oliver Twist? That kind of hat) and scratched his chestnut hair._

"Well, um… they say that Lady Eiko has the most beautiful purple hair ever seen,"

Eiko heart skipped a beat, had she been discovered? Did this child recognize who she is?

"And, um, I think that's a lie because, I don't think there is a girl I know with prettier hair than you."

Eiko let out a relieved smile and ruffled the boy's already messy hair. "Aww, thanks! What's your name?"

The kid grinned and puffed his chest, "My name is Jesse Cartbolt and I'm the head of my house!"

Amused, Eiko cocked and eyebrow, and asked, "Really?"

"Yep! Me pop kicked a bucket and mow me and me mum work in Lindblum, me house is in Dali." The child all but yelled.

"Kicked a buc- oh! Kicked the bucket." Eiko said to herself.

"Yea, that's it."

"Oh," Eiko felt sorry for the boy, he lost his father and now both him and his mom had to work. Her eyes caught the hat in his hands.

"Jesse, can I buy your hat?" She asked. The kid's eyes widened as he looked down at it.

"The hat?" He asked.

"How 'bout 50 gil?" Eiko asked.

"50?! Me mum got it for five. Here!" He handed it over, and opened his pocket.

Eiko took the hat and dropped 50 gil into his pocket, and another 50 without him knowing.

"Here," Eiko put the hat on and stuffed her braids under it, "do I look like a boy?"

Jesse snorted and giggled out "Anyone would have to be downright stupid to ever mistake you for a boy."

The car came to a halt and Jesse's mom called him back.

"Oops, gotta go, nice meeting you miss."

"Likewise!" She yelled as he left.

"Jesse… Jess-Jay- Jemin! Jemin…Calt-Cart-Cerdlecook! Name's Jemin Cerdlecook!" Eiko said and she straightened her hat in the reflection of the cable car. 'I can't have people knowing who I am it would kill all the fun! And I don't feel like being stalked all over the place. So my new identity is Jemin Cerdlecook !' She was dress in a way that she could be a boy or girl, and the floppyness of her hat, clompiness of her shoes, and size of her gloves gave her a clumsy boyish look.

Satisfied she walked into the waiting room/restaurant.

_A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!! NEXT chap they meet.! ooooo how exiting!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4 already

_A/N: Chapter 4 already! Thanks __KnightyNight if it weren't for you I'd had given up on this, didn't think anyone out there liked it! Glad you do though! Thanks Big much._

The shock that was on Eiko's face when she saw Zidane sitting at that coffee table was indescribable. It was like her mind hit a brick wall. Things just didn't compute. 'What on earth is Zidane doing here? He can't be here he's in Lindblum! With Dagger! With Mother and Father!' She half expected her father to turn the corner. She turned around, if he just happened to glance up she didn't want him recognizing her. She happened to be next to a fireplace. It had not been cleaned in awhile so it was full of ash. Then a thought occurred to her. She bent over grabbed a handful of ash, crunched it in her hand, and rubbed some on her face. 'Okay, if you just remain inconspicuous, sit down and if he doesn't take a close look at your face you're fine.' She looked around for any free tables, there were only two, and they were next to Zidane.

'Shoot! Okay, no problem, Eiko girl, just… just… breathe, first of all, and if you don't freak, he shouldn't notice you.'

Eiko took a deep breath. And as best she could, boy walked to a table. She sat down, and inconspicuously checked if her hair was sticking out.

* * *

'Man, I am bored stiff! And not even one hottie came off the Lindblum car. Just. My. Luck. O what I would give for some entertainment. Oh! Look! An oglop! C'mere oggy gloppy buggy!'

Zidane leaned over and picked of the insect that was next to his foot. "Psst, buddy." 'Great,' Zidane though to himself, I'm whispering to an insect, I must be really bored.' "Hey, if you provide me with some entertainment I won't squish you."

Within seconds it had bounded from his hands and onto the lap of an odd looking kid.

* * *

The insect landed into her lap,

"Og… og.." She didn't mind them when she was a kid, but now just looking at the beastly insect made her skin crawl. It seemed to be looking at her. It lifted its shell

"OG…. OGLOP!!" With a huge swing she flung it off her, but she also managed to tip her chair back too far and land on her back.

Zidane was laughing so hard he was doubled over, slapping his knee.

* * *

"Just there man, I could have sworn you were a girl.!" Zidane said to the girl who he thought was a boy. Eiko turned bright red, at least she knew he didn't recognize her.

They were on the car on their way to Treno, Zidane was sitting next to the window, and Eiko was sitting next to him. After Zidane had recovered from what he found was a hilarious incident. He noticed that the boy had changed into a deep shade of red. And sort of felt bad.

"Aww, come on man! Don't feel bad." The kid scratched the back of his head and stuttered;

"N-naw," cough, clears throat, and also; attempt at a deeper voice " naw, just uh, just uh"

"Look kid I'm just bugging you, don't worry about it. So," Zidane decided to veer the conversation elsewhere, "where're you from?"

"I'm uh, I'm uh, I'm uh Jemin Cerdlecook!"

Zidane had a blank look on his face, "…well that's nice. …but I asked where're you from?"

"Oh, uh, right! U-uh, I'm uh, from…. Linblum." Zidane wasn't sure if she was asking him or telling him.

"Yeah? Me too! I grew up with the Tantalus!" Zidane said.

"Oh. Really?" Eiko said, she knew that already, of course. Zidane cocked his head to the side.

"You're funny. Usually kids freak when they hear that. Maybe you're too young. How old are you?"

"Sevvv- fourteen" She tried to cover up. She was seventeen, her reflexes told her to say seventeen. But seventeen-year-old boys are tall, masculine, have facial hair and deep voices.

"Woah, I could've sworn you were twelve, height-wise no, but you don't got no shoulders or a voice, I hope your puberty kicks in before you grow up."

She blushed, not exactly sure why, she didn't know if she should be insulted seeing she's a girl and all. She looked at him, he was staring out the window, lost in thought. His wild blond hair just as she remembered it, although looking a little less greasy, seeing that he lived in a castle now. She also noticed his ponytail was gone, seemed fitting for his life now. A ponytail, or rattail, whatever they call it, would seem way to casual. Maybe it was Dagger's influence. Her face grew hot, she liked him with the pony tail. If Dagger couldn't take him the way he was, she'd mind-as-well give him to

Although he still acted the same as he was when he was sixteen, he seemed different in so many ways. His trademark grin was still there, he was more taut, thick, firm, he had a better built. He seemed more like a man, not a kid. His blue eyes glowed when the sun shined on them. Reminding her of the Terran blue light. All that memories now, and it was a long time ago, their adventures, she had been so young as well. No six year old should have to do that, she had never quite grasped that she had helped save the world, and that she was so close to dying so many times. Her line of thought went to the publics baths in Treno. She hoped she could get away from Zidane so he wouldn't invite her there. Her face turned bright red at the thought.

"Man Jemin, why are you red all over again." Zidane asked as he inspected her face. Well that only made it worst because she blushed even deeper.

"Oh I get it." Zidane said, slowly nodding to himself. This made Eiko worry. "You think she's cute!" Zidane stated then pointed.

"Huh?" Eiko asked and followed to where Zidane was pointing. To a girl about thirteen years old sitting near the front, she seemed to be staring at her. "What?!" Eiko asked, unbelieving.

"Oh, Jemin has a cruuuuuush!" Zidane snickered. Even, though seemingly impossible, the shade of red deepened.

"No I don't!" Eiko exclaimed, trying to defend herself.

"Oh, sure you don't." Zidane said patting her head, "Denying it is the surest way of confirming it." She started to get angry.

"I said I don't!" She yelled.

"Shhh! Okay, calm down!" Zidane shushed her, other passengers were staring at them. "Jeez, well your easy to tease. Don't be so squirmy you act like a girl. Eiko pouted, although she liked the attention, she didn't like being accused of liking other girls, ick!

After seeing her poit for a bit Zidane decided to change the subject.

"Anyways, _she_ seems to like you. Although not hard to understand, you are a looker."

For a while Eiko's face was turning back to a normal color, but now she truned beet red again.

"Although you're pretty. Which can be a good thing. But I mean, you're _really_ pretty-ish. I mean you could wear a dress amd I could swear you were a seventeen year old girl."

Eiko was sweating bullets, by god he was so close to the truth and yet so far. "You know, this conversation is weirding me out just a little too much."

"Even your voice!"

"That's it I'm moving!" Eiko yelled as she started to get up. But strong arms wrapped around her waist. She yelped in surprise, lost her balance and fell in her seat again.

"Look sorry kid, its just your so easy to tease, don't take it personally." Zidane said, however he seemed unaware of their close proximities. It did not go unnoticed to Eiko though. Because she felt her heart pace speed up and her face heat up. She looked into his bright blue eyes. Their noses were almost touching. Is this how Dagger feels when Zidane holds her?

"(screeeee)"

The sound and the lurch of the cable car coming to a stop tore Eiko from her thoughts.

_A/N: There you go! You likey, sorry it took so long so this one is longer, I think._


End file.
